Misplaced Trust
by xLix
Summary: Seamus is a werewolf, Bellatrix wants to kill Harry. They meet on a fullmoon night. What happens? Everything.  Written for the HP Quote Competition!


Misplaced Trust

What if Seamus Finnigan was a werewolf who tried hard to keep his little furry problem secret? And what happens if a widowed Bellatrix Lestrange (née Black) wants to kill Harry, threatening everything Seamus believed in – Friends, Hogwarts, Safety. Will he stand up to his friends – and risking his own life and luck?

I am not a native speaker and would appreciate you help in spotting errors and such.

Written for **HP Quote Competition**

It was all over the news. Rodolphus Lestrange, husband to the famous deatheater Bellatrix Lestrange, was dead. He had been killed in an attack in Spinner's End where he and his wife fell into the trap of Severus Snape, member of the Order of the Phoenix and double spy. Snape had planned this to be his last proof of being absolutely loyal to Dumbledore, but in the end everything had gone wrong. He had been killed by Bellatrix who managed to escape – without her husband. She was a free woman again. Bellatrix Black.

And she was going to let them all suffer and pay for being on the wrong side of this war. Everyone who did not follow her Lord had to die. She had never loved Rodolphus but still, she felt pained by his loss. He had been, after all, her companion for over two decades of fighting and torturing weak and muggle-loving wizards who protected those with filthy blood. She'd certainly miss him at her side. But now was not the time for her to let these unimportant things meddle with her mission. The Dark Lord himself had ordered her to kill Harry Potter – and she was not going to let him down. Never.

Seamus Finnigan hadn't had an easy life. Nobody knew about this, but he was a werewolf. He had been bitten by one when he was merely 8 years old. It had caused his parents so much pain and grief, and he had had a hard time accepting his fate. How relieved he was when Dumbledore appeared with his Hogwarts letter and told him that he could go to Hogwarts, even being a werewolf. He'd said everything was arranged and that it wouldn't be a problem, that nobody ever needed to find out. And he believed him.

His trust was not misplaced for Dumbledore kept his promise. Seamus was sorted into Gryffindor and spent 6 wonderful years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And then, the war destroyed everything. You couldn't be sure any more if you best friend wasn't secretly a deatheater and it became harder and harder for Seamus to hide his secret.

Harry Potter had not returned to Hogwarts for his seventh and final year but had searched for a way to get rid of Voldemort for ever.

But then, he had returned. And he was in the castle when it became the only place for the still fighting Order members. If you were against Voldemort, Hogwarts was the only place to be.

And somehow, Seamus found himself in the middle of that mess called war.

The deatheaters couldn't invade the castle with their numbers, it was too well protected for a blind attack. But Bellatrix Black wasn't stupid, she was anything but. She had found a way as she had tortured Remus Lupin. And he had told her everything she needed to know, that there was an entrance through the shrieking shack, out of fear that something could happen to his wife and his little son, Tonks and Teddy. It was all for nothing, they were all three dead. He had died in vain.

The shrieking shack also happened to be the place where Seamus could transform into a werewolf without being seen. And on that fateful full moon night, he was there. The night Bellatrix Black stormed the castle all by herself. The Order members weren't expecting an attack and had gone to sleep leaving the entrances unguarded.

Harry and his friends would be still awake, though. They always were, thinking of ways to win this war. And they always did that in the Great Hall where they felt at home.

The moon had not yet risen, Seamus not yet transformed as she dragged him with her into the castle as a hostage. She thought – rightly so – that they would never risk to kill one of theirs. In his desperation and seeking for help he led her exactly where his friend were.

And so she found her way to the Great Hall where Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting, discussing animatedly, Seamus by her side. As Harry saw him standing there, he stood up at once,causing a few books to fall to the floor. His eyes lost a bit of their glow and his whole appearance showed that he was pained by his friends betrayal. What the Gryffindors saw was a terrified boy who had lead on of their worst enemies into their home. Seamus saw it in his eyes, in the way Harry tried to escape looking at him. TRAITOR seemed to be written all over his face.

Even if he hadn't been one. He had been forced to do this.

"Harry, no! I am no traitor, believe me," he cried.

He turned to watch his friends and house mates in a desperate attempt of clearing his name. But they did not see. He wasn't bound by shackles and he had no wand at his throat. He wanted to say something to defend himself, but stopped before he could bring his mouth into saying anything. And then he looked out of the window. His thoughts became a puddle of pain and wild blood-lust. He let out an beastly roar. Harry almost stumbled as he saw him transform into an werewolf.

It was common knowledge that werewolves were on the side of the Dark Lord. Greyback and his friends had made sure that everyone knew this. Seamus hadn't been able to get hold of any wolfsbane potion in the times of war, where sometimes there was hardly any food left, and so felt his mind, his humanity slipping away. He made an last try to convince Harry by turning to Ron and Hermione, his classmates for the past six years.

„Harry, don't trust him, he's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too – _he's a werewolf," _cried Ron. That was the last thing Seamus heard or acknowledged with his brain. Then everything went blurred, and the beast took over.

He saw images of blood, of flesh being torn apart, of terrified gazes, but he did not really care about it. He was driven by the lust to spill some blood, and that he did.

If he had woken up the next morning, he would have seen a terrible scene: Mangled bodies, limbs and blood. Blood everywhere.

But he didn't. He was dead. Just like Bellatrix, like Ron and Hermione who had died protecting Harry. They had known for some time that he was the important one of the three. That everything depended from his survival, so they gave their lives willingly. It was a necessary sacrifice and it had worked.

Harry was the only one to wake up. And when he did, he wished he hadn't. Because he really saw the bloody mess and he would never forget it, as long as he lived.

His scream pierced through the whole castle, alerting the Order of the Phoenix.

It was a day of shock and grief, but also relief, because Harry Potter, their only hope, was still alive.

And he was, sort of. But inside, he was dead. Even if he survived that war, he would never be the same.

And he would think, his whole life, that Seamus Finnigan was a treacherous bastard.

His name was never cleared.


End file.
